The present invention is directed to a material-handling system and method for handling articles, such as cases or articles, split cases of articles, totes of individual articles, and the like and, in particular, to a transfer system for use with such material-handling system.
Material-handling systems tend to develop “pinch points” which are locations that tend to slow the flow of articles because articles need to be retrieved in proper sequencing for further processing. While various buffer systems are used to reduce such pinch-points, it is possible for pinch-points to develop within the buffer system itself.